


One More Night

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to let Cam go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** One More Night  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 594  
>  **Summary:** John has to let Cam go.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Rainy Days and Mondays: The 'pardon me while I rip your heart out' edition....](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/685831.html) @1_million_words

“What do you mean it’s over?” Cam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the man in front of him. “You can’t...”

John held up his hand to stop Cam. “I’m sorry.” He had known this wasn’t going to be easy but he hadn’t realized how hard it was actually going to be. But Cam wanted more from him than he could give. Cam had made it clear that he wanted a serious relationship and John wasn’t serious relationship material. He’d tried that before, it hadn’t worked out well. And he would be damned if he would put Cam or himself through that again. A loud sigh escaped him as he sat down onto the bed. “I’m going back to Atlantis.”

A shudder went through Cam at the thought of losing John. _What the hell had went wrong?_ “But you’ll be back next weekend, right?”

He slowly shook his head. “No.”

“What about...?”

John quickly shook his head again. “I’m not coming back, Cam.”

Cam’s mouth dropped open. “You can’t mean... Why?” Cam didn’t give John a chance to say anything before he continued, “Look if it’s because I pushed. I didn’t mean... We can go back to the way we were. Forget I said anything. I don’t need more from you. I can...”

“It wouldn’t work. I can’t do that to you.”

“You don’t want me anymore?” Cam bit his lip to hide the trembling.

 _Didn’t want him anymore? Was he crazy? He wanted Cam more than anything else in this world. More than he wanted to fly but he had to let Cam go. For both of their sakes._ John stared into Cam’s blue eyes as he tried to commit his face to memory. “Don’t.” The pain in Cam’s voice was almost his undoing but he knew it wouldn’t change anything. Cam still wanted more and he didn’t have that to give. John reached up and pulled Cam’s unresisting body down beside him and wrapped him in his arms.

“Don’t go.” Cam whispered against John’s shoulder.

For a brief moment silence reigned as each of them were lost in their own thoughts. Cam hoped John would relent and John hoped Cam would let him go.

“I have to.” John’s voice was husky with emotion as he finally whispered, “I can’t be what you need.”

There was only one thing he needed and that was John. Nothing else mattered. But Cam knew he would never be able to convince John of that. _He wished he had kept his mouth shut._ “Stay.” He felt John’s body stiffen. “I meant for tonight. Just tonight.”

John closed his eyes as pain shot through his chest at the thought. He didn’t know what hurt the most staying for the night or the thought of leaving never having held Cam again. With a sigh John gave in. As he lay back on the bed he pulled Cam with him. Slowly, he tucked his fingers under Cam’s chin urging him to look into his eyes. “This doesn’t mean...”

“I know.” Cam ducked his head effectively shielding his face from John. He didn’t want John to see the tears forming in his eyes. As he laid his head on John’s chest, he closed his eyes and willed the tears away. He wouldn’t think about John leaving. It would destroy him. Tomorrow would be soon enough to face the pain that was going to be his constant companion. Right now all that mattered was he had John for one more night.


End file.
